Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air (i.e., return air) from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Unless otherwise indicated, as used throughout this document, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Various types of HVAC systems may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.